


Intensity

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra wants Alucard, even with all his darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepenwalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepenwalla/gifts).



Integra Hellsing lies on the bed motionless as her lover attends to her. She is not always like this, of course, sometimes she stalks him as if he could be her prey, but times like this she rests, eyes closed, and waits.

The touch of Alucard's hands shocks her at first with its coldness. He does not have to be cold, but he has told her that he likes the little shiver she makes when he draws his hands over her shoulders, down her sides. Does he like pretending she is helpless? No, that he cannot even picture.

For herself she likes picturing what those hands have done. They have killed for her and other Hellsings; she remembers seeing him kill their enemies, and knows they are hands which have shed blood. Though she never tells him, that excites her even more.

After tracing the shapes of her body from her face to her legs, he runs one hand teasingly between her thighs and then backs away. "Come," she murmurs, and then she feels his mouth at her neck.

His mouth, too, has killed for her, and when she turns her head to kiss him she fancies that she tastes blood in its hollows. This makes an ache between her thighs.

Alucard traces kisses down her body, stopping to sweep his tongue over her nipples. She gives a sharp cry and reaches to bury her hands in his hair. But his hair, too, is alive, like a multitude of tiny snakes, jumping and tangling.

Finally he settles his head between her legs and begin to lick her, thrusting his tongue inside her as she wordlessly begs for more. He knows all the ways to pleasure her, all her secrets, and the only thing he cannot do is disobey her.

Sometimes he does what no human lover could do, and sometimes she feels cold and ghostly limbs wrapping her, because Alucard can make limitless changes to his form. She keeps her eyes tightly closed, not knowing if he looks more man or more monster as she arches her back on the bed. And as she comes, rippling around his tongue, she knows it doesn't matter at all.

Image from www.funsci.com


End file.
